


Silence Becomes Gold

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Just some lighthearted grizavi banter, Nadia has a crush but it’s very subtle, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, Unrequited Crush, Urination, but still incredibly cute, now with piss, the fic isn’t very shippy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: Griffin and Rizavi are tasked to patrol an area of the city in preparation for a supply run. The only problem is that Rizavi drank a little too much Sprite that morning and has to go to the bathroom, but the bathrooms are preeeetttyyyraunchy. Can Rizavi hold back from going number one long enough for them to complete their mission and get back to the Garrison and military standard bathrooms? Spoiler alert: Absolutely not! But not for lack of trying, which is where all the fun is.





	Silence Becomes Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I will have y’all know that NONE OF THIS IS MY FAULT. I was enabled and _you know who you are._
> 
> I loved writing this so much. 
> 
> Poor Nadia~ :)

It was a supply run like any other, conducted by two teams. The first team, just a single pair, would go out and clear the predesignated route of any Galran patrol units, and keep a look out while the second team, a full party, came in from behind to pick up the supplies. That’s why Griffin chose Nadia Rizavi to go on these particular missions with him. No one could handle the AW-Cruiser like she could in such tight terrain, she a natural behind the wheel on the ground like she was behind the stick in the air. Nadia swelled with pride to always be relied on as the designated driver.

And it did her heart good to know how much that irritated Griffin. She never passed up the opportunity to remind him that _she_ was the better driver.

Good times.

The target of this month’s run was a group of warehouses on the north side of Plaht City. The Galra had yet to extend that far as the large but otherwise seemingly insignificant boring looking structures currently did not mean that much to them. That would change soon enough once they shifted from wrecking the planet and subjugating humans to siphoning their resources. It was now or never, and the with the Garrison busy building the IGF-Atlas, the base could never take too many.

And like every other supply run, there was to be complete radio silence. The teams would have to rely on a very basic and primitive form of communication — symbols drawn by chalk alongside the route. White chalk indicated that the route was clear, while red demanded caution. 

They ended up camping at the fifth floor of what once had been an office building in its past life before the Galra invaded, giving them a perfect vantage point of the whole block. “Get comfortable,” Griffin remarked as they set up shop to sell facefuls of bullets for free-ninety-nine. “We’re gonna have a bit of a wait.” 

“What’s their ETA?” 

Without being able to contact anyone on the radio, they had to establish beforehand how and when Veronica’s team of resistance fighters would arrive behind them to pick up the supplies. It was inconvenient and unreliable, but it was the only option they had or risk the entire mission. Stuck beneath the protective particle barrier around the Garrison headquarters base, the only spot on Earth the Galra hadn’t penetrated yet, the people there would slowly starve to death if dehydration and lack of proper sanitation that gave way to disease didn’t get to them first. That’s why no supply run could afford to fail. They were on borrowed time.

“They said they would depart roughly an hour after we did, but you know how civilians are.” He grinned. “Like herding cats.”

“So a while then,” she said with a snort.

“Yuuup.”

“Ugh. Booooooooring.”

“It’s not boring, we can play a game to pass the time if you’d like.” Griffin’s deep gray eyes gleamed playfully from behind the glass of his helmet. 

“A game?” Nadia repeated, raising an eyebrow, not trusting that look whatsoever. 

He nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah, a game. Like I Spy. I Spy the Galra Drone. Whoever spies it first, wins!” 

God damn it. 

“I hate you so much, you dork!” Nadia cried, playfully punching his shoulder. 

He only laughed at her. “Hey, it’s either me or listening to Kinkade nerd out over yeast.” 

She rolled her eyes. Griffin could be such a... such an _idiot_ sometimes. No one would’ve really guessed that he had a playful, prankster side that would come out every now and again. Sometimes Nadia wondered if she preferred it when he was serious and boring. Boring Griffin was predicatable and easily ignored. Playful Griffin did funny things to her stomach. 

Yet, it was nice to see him smile a bit more these days. When they thought they had lost Veronica a few months back during their first supply mission, Griffin had taken it particularly hard being their leader and all. Even though she had returned mostly unscathed, it had really messed him up still now that he knew what exactly he was responsible for with the people under his charge. He drove the MFEs harder as a result. Became more impersonal. But at least he was coming back to himself, little by little.

That smile proved it.

“Okay, well,” Nadia spoke up before she could stare too long into Griffin’s eyes and make this incredibly awkward, “since we have a while, I’m going to use the little girls’ room before we bunker down for the rest of the day.”

Griffin blinked at her. “Did you not use the bathroom before we left?”

“Yeah, but now I gotta go again. That’s what happens when you drink water.” And an entire bottle of Sprite. What could she say? She had a weakness for sweet fizzy drinks.

“Okay, but hurry back. Two pairs of eyes are better than one.”

She giggled as she headed out of the room, calling over her shoulder, “Then be glad I didn’t have the cheesy taco salad for lunch.”

“That’s _disgusting,_ Rizavi,” he groaned after her.

The bathroom was just down the hall. Despite the urgency, Nadia had to pick her way carefully through the debris, broken glass and splintered floor, her pistol ready. Noise could attract hostiles, and not just Galra. There were wild animals roaming about, and not every human who managed to avoid enslavement had their fellow man’s best interest at heart. Even if she didn’t have living creatures to worry about, one misstep could result in a sprained ankle. Or tetanus. She shivered. It was shocking how much a building could deteriorate in only a single year. Then again, being nearly thoroughly destroyed when the Galra rained alien hellfire down upon it probably helped speed things along. 

The smell of the bathroom hit her before she walked in thanks to the pile of shredded wood that had once been the door. AGH, oh, that was just awful. The air was thick, moldy and humid. At least her helmet filtered out any black mold trying to seep into her system, one of the very reasons why they always had to wear helmets out here, but it did nothing for the smell. She coughed, choking back the protests of her churning stomach.

And she would have to take off her pants in _this._

“Maybe it’s not so bad,” she muttered to herself. Maybe it smelled worse than it looked. 

Nope.

All the toilets were either cracking, rusted, or completely falling apart. And all of them, _every single one_ , were covered in black mold and leaking thick brownish fluid. And the mens’ room, unsurprisingly, was even _worse._

Nope. Nope nope. **Absolutely not.**

“Yeah, no,” she groaned, nose crinkling with disgust. “I’ll just hold it.”

Taking her pants off anywhere in this five-story biohazard and expose her lady bits to the elements?

Nope. Not happening.

“Feel better?” Griffin asked when she came back. 

“Yup!” Nadia lied right through her teeth, pleased smile and everything. If she told the truth, Griffin would try to talk her into relieving herself now so she wouldn’t have to do so during a critical moment, specifically when Veronica arrived with the resistance squad. And Nadia wasn’t about to go back into that infestation trying to pass off as a bathroom. 

She could hold it. They would only be here for an hour or so, then the resistance squad would grab the supplies, and then they would escort them all back to the base. Easy peasy. Routine. Nothing they haven’t done before a hundred times already this past year. 

Only it was taking a bit longer than Nadia hoped. 

The shadows grew long as the sky shifted toward early afternoon. The worst part about escort duty, all the waiting. Nadia squirmed uncomfortably, her stomach starting to hurt. She shifted her pose just enough so that she wasn’t putting so much weight on her abdomen. 

“I know it sucks,” Griffin said quietly, noticing her restlessness. “Shouldn’t be long now.”

“Maybe you should’ve taken Kinkade with you,” Nadia muttered. 

“No one can handle the AW cruiser like you can, not in this environment. Those skills will be crucial in case something goes wrong, which is why you will be taking the most critical supplies back with you. I know I mentioned that in the briefing.”

“Yeah, you did.” Nadia couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed.

Practical and efficient. Classic Griffin.

At least keeping her focus on any wandering Galra sentries would take her mind off of her and Griffin’s very professional and rather impersonal relationship that hadn’t nudged an inch in the past two years they’ve known each other. 

But not so much off her aching belly. Which hurt a bit more and more as the minutes dragged silently on. The sensation pressing down upon her bladder wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was extremely distracting. 

Because she kinda liked it. This full, ticklish feeling between her legs. Every now and again, she clenched her thighs a bit to remind her body to hold on a little bit longer. At least, this was definitely helping her keep up with her Kegels for the day. 

She wiped a bead of sweat rolling down her temple. 

“You okay?” Griffin asked, peering at her from the corner of his eye. 

“I’m fine, why?”

“You seem fidgety.” 

She shrugged. “Just bored.”

He sighed. “I’m sure we’ll be out of here soon. Just hang on for a bit longer.”

Nadia had to bite the side of her cheek to keep from laughing. For one, the irony would be completely lost on him as she was definitely trying to hang on to something right now. Second, he might think she wasn’t taking her job seriously enough, and therefore not take her with him on patrols again. Patrols, uneventful as they could be with Captain Boring leading her, were still far more exciting than the monotony of life stuck at the Garrison base under the particle barrier. That was saying something. 

But, what it boiled down to, the honest, truthful, underlying problem here was that if she did laugh, the dam might leak a little bit. 

_Where the hell was Veronica???_

At some point, Griffin lowered his scout rifle to rotate his neck around and stretch his shoulders. “Damn thing’s starting to weigh a ton,” he groaned. 

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Nadia teased. 

“Cute.” 

She bit her lower lip, lower body squirming. The dull ache in her abdomen had grown in the past ten minutes, her bladder bloated and heavy, but she didn’t dare change her position. “Sooooo, how’s Jenny?” She needed a distraction, and brought up the first thing that came to her mind. And honestly, what was more interesting than nosing into the business of her friends’ personal romantic lives? 

Griffin raised his eyebrow at her. “My ex?”

“Is there another Jenny?”

“I guess not, but what brings this on all of a sudden?”

Nadia fidgeted around a bit, looking for an excuse. “Welllll, uh, y’know, wandering thoughts, it’s been over a year since everything happened, I mean the situation has kinda changed and all, like why did you even break up with her, anyway?” Just curiosity and totally not fishing for reassurance that he was still very much single.

“I got selected for the MFE program. I couldn’t give her the attention she needed. So it wasn’t gonna work out.”

“And then after the Galra Nation attacked you didn’t...” She paused, gesturing toward him. “You know... go _comfort_ her or anything?”

He stared at her like she had grown three heads. “I... _what?_... Wait, why are you so suddenly interested in my past relationships?”

Because romantic drama was the only thing that was going to take Nadia’s mind off the pain building and building in her stomach. Her bladder pushed angrily against her other organs, and now there was a protest going on down there that she couldn’t do anything about just yet. “Just lookin’ out for my bro who apparently hasn’t been laid in two years.”

“I promise you, I’m fine,” Griffin shot back, rolling his eyes. 

“It might actually remove that stick from your ass.”

He made a sound like he was choking on his own spit. “R-Rizavi!”

“Whaaaaat? I think you are long overdue for — “ 

Pain stabbed through her gut. She groaned, and clutched at her side, squeezing her eyes tight and her thighs tighter. It seemed that her bladder did not take well to being ignored. 

“Hey. You all right?”

She waved him away with a somewhat breathless, “I’m okay. I’m okay. Just a muscle cramp.” 

“Some stretches might help.”

Nope. Stretching would absolutely not help. In fact, it would probably be the worst thing she could do right now. “Nah. It’s already going away. Just getting old, probably.” 

“You’re twenty-two.” 

Her voice changed to that of a husky, old lady as she replied, “Yeah. Old fart right here.”

She grinned at him, but the smile was strained and her forehead was beaded with sweat. In a twist of unfortunate irony, her trying to reassure him that she was perfectly fine only made Griffin more worried. 

It was kinda sweet, actually. Better for her to not read too much into it. 

Not that she had a chance to. She yelped and moved just enough to slam her legs together when a few drops of urine seeped into her panties beneath her coveralls. Her stomach burned. Her engorged bladder throbbed. It was like her helmet was squeezing itself around her head. She grabbed at it, yanking it off, letting it drop to the rotting ground. She needed to breathe, and this contraption meant to filter the toxic air for her now seemed to restrict all of it. She was going into panic mode. 

It was like... her desperation to pee had hit her all at once. This past hour had been nothing but a mere taste of what was to come if she delayed her most basic biological function for much longer. 

“Rizavi!” A flood of questions passed over Griffin’s shocked face like he couldn’t pick just one. “What — why — what’s — _are you okay???”_

The air reeked of mold and rusted metal and all the other shit that abandoned buildings smell like, but taking short, concentrated breaths kept her from exploding all over herself. She put down her pistol so she could squeeze her hands between her clutched thighs. 

She moaned. 

Her thighs squirming against her hands, rubbing, rubbing against her vulva swelling from the pressure of her much too full bladder pushing out everything in her body. It hurt, but it also felt good. Tingling. Desperate. Like being turned on. 

And Griffin... Griffin was _watching_ her.

In fact, he looked at a complete loss as she rocked her body from side to side slightly and moaned again. “Rizavi,” he said at length, tongue darting to lick his lip, “talk to me. What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t tell him! She couldn’t! How did she even get into this situation?

Oh yeah.

Hot piss squirted into her lap, soaking through her panties and spotting the fabric of her coveralls. _No!_ she screamed in the walls of her mind. _No, please! Griffin is right there!_ She bit down on her lower lip, and with all the willpower she had, she somehow managed to stop the stream. Her bladder stabbed her throughout her gut in retaliation. A sob tore out of her.

”Rizavi!”

More urine leaked out of her. A spot even darker than her black pants bloomed from her inner thighs. As her pee spread, little by little despite her best efforts, so did the smell. It wasn’t strong, because that would be pretty bad, but the faint musk was enough to betray her. And she knew that Griffin could smell it, too.

There was no sense in hiding it anymore. She would hurt herself bad if she kept this up. Hot tears stung her eyes and rolled, one by one, down her cheeks flushed with humiliation. “I... I have to pee really bad.” She struggled and failed to sound nonchalant about it. The words crawled tiny and pathetic out of her mouth.

He tilted his head, confused. “Again? Didn’t you just go?”

“No!” Nadia exclaimed, her frustration having finally clawed its way to the surface because Griffin really could be such an idiot sometimes. “I didn’t go at all! Have you seen those disgusting bathrooms?!? I can’t just wip out my dick and go in a small hole in my pants like you can! I have to take off everything and expose my ass and vagina and — _nnnnngh!”_ Another rush of pain tore through her stomach. 

“I get it, I get it,” Griffin interjected, waving his hands in a gesture for her to calm down. “Um... hang on. Keep an eye out the window for Galra.”

“Yeah, sure,” she bit back sarcastically. Like she was absolutely fit to shoot anything at the moment. 

But Nadia had little choice but to do as she was told as Griffin quickly left the room. She heard the loud creaking of several doors opening, some swearing, rummaging, and then the stomping gait of his boots as he came rushing back. There was a bright red mop bucket in his hand.

“Here. Use this.” And he placed the bucket next to her.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. He had to be kidding! “I... I’m not just gonna go here and now! Out here! With no toilet!”

Griffin rolled his eyes with a loud, exasperated sigh. “Oh my Christ, Rizavi, you did _worse_ during survival training.”

“Pissing behind a bush in the middle of the woods _is not the same thing as pissing in a fucking MOP BUCKET in an abandoned office building, Griffin!”_

“I literally see no difference.”

“Because you’re not a girl!” Guys could just wip it out and go wherever they pleased. Girls were so much classier than this.

“That makes no sense. Peeing is peeing. You can either go in this bucket or go all over yourself or use the moldy toilet. None of these options are ideal, but that’s all you got. And the Galra could show up any minute now.”

Nadia whined loudly, rocking from side to side. 

“Come on, you can use the room over there.”

She whimpered. “If I... if I move... I’ll go.”

“Okay, then do it right here, whatever.”

_“In front of you?!”_ Her voice cracked sharply in alarm.

“I obviously won’t be watching you, dummy,” he fired back, and even with his helmet on, there was no mistaking the flush overtaking his face. 

She managed to dislodge one of her hands from between her legs to grab the edge of the bucket. “I’m not a dummy,” she mumbled. “And don’t you dare peek!”

“You’re welcome,” Griffin muttered, situating himself so that his back was to her while still allowing him to keep watch out the window.

Once he wasn’t looking, Nadia made quick work of her pants, detaching them from the top of her coveralls and pulling them down her slender legs. It was kinda funny how much colder the air became with her ass exposed for all the world to see. For Griffin to see if he dared turn around. And then the MFEs would be down one pilot because she would have no choice but to gouge his eyes out. 

She squatted over the bucket, awkward with her pants around her ankles and her ankles around a mop bucket strategically beneath her cooch. Her little black panties were thoroughly soaked and cold already. And the smell. The musk of so much urine that had since settled in her clothes now hung heavy and thick in the air. 

She knew Griffin could definitely smell it if he hadn’t earlier. And the sound of pee pouring into the bucket was mortifyingly loud. There was so much, like a faucet cranked up to the highest pressure. No doubt he thought she was disgusting on top of being childish, pissing on herself like a toddler. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying more than she already had. Yet there was no stopping it now. She let her muscles relax entirely, her body finally allowed to do what nature intended.

A delicious chill raced up her spine and back down over her thighs to her toes, her whole body shivering with pleasure. The rush of pure relief was next to euphoric, and for the moment, Nadia no longer cared about where she was or who was in the room with her. She closed her eyes, and a long, satisfied moan drifted from her lips. The sound was almost erotic, and she would’ve been incredibly embarrassed if not for the bliss that had enveloped her like a gentle orgasm. The tiny trails that separated from the main stream and ran down her legs were warm.

She shivered again as the last few spurts of urine trickled out of her. The ache in her belly had dissolved immediately, her guts back to normal now that her bladder had shrunk back down to its original size. Her chest swelled as she took deep breaths with no regard for the stench of urine and mold, just glad to be able to breathe like normal again. 

It hit her when she had to pull her pants back on, the fabric wet and cold. She pissed herself. And not like pissed herself laughing or anything like that, like she truly pissed on herself because she couldn’t hold her own pee like a little kid. Right in front of the guy she apparently had developed a thing for at some point these past two years. Her face burned all the way to her ears, and it was like she had swallowed oil and it solidified sickeningly in the pit of her stomach. And everyone would be here soon, and they would see what she had done!

She sniffled and put her helmet back on like that’s how she could hide her shame. 

“You done?” Griffin asked gently, still looking out the window. 

“Y-yeah.” She pushed the bucket with her foot toward the wall where it wouldn’t be noticed, even though there was no one in here but the two of them, her yellow pee sloshing around in its new plastic prison. “You can look now.” 

He turned around to face her and noticed her crestfallen demeanor, the way she stood awkwardly, staring at the ground and knees still pressed together. “What’s wrong?” 

Nadia sniffled again, her eyes wide and brimming with tears as she stared at Griffin pathetically. “My suit is wet,” she mumbled, lower lip trembling. “I stink. Everyone’s gonna notice.”

His expression softened. “Nobody’s gonna notice. It already stinks out here, anyway. You brought a towel in the supply pack, right? Once you dry off, nobody will know what happened.” 

“But _I_ know,” she protested. “And... and you know, too.”

And that was the worst of it.

“It was an accident.”

_“Children_ have accidents!” 

“There wasn’t really anything you could’ve done.” 

Nadia sheepishly returned to her post next to him. Griffin reached over to place his hand on top of her head, patting her helmet. “And now you’re patting my head like I’m a kid,” she remarked dryly. 

“I’m trying to comfort you,” Griffin shot back with a growl. 

She grabbed his hand as he tried to take it away, and put it back on her head. “I didn’t say stop.”

“So needy. We gotta get back to work, you know.” 

That’s when Nadia noticed, being this close to him, that there was no mistaking it. Griffin’s face was absolutely bright, a vivid red. He wouldn’t look at her. 

“Boss? Are you okay?”

_“I’m fine.”_

His response was far too sharp and quick. “Something’s wrong,” she said. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he insisted.

“You’re embarrassed by me.” 

He coughed hard. “Th-that’s not it!” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Don’t worry about it!” 

“Then tell me if it’s nothing to worry about!” 

“Just focus on your work.” 

Nadia was sure she would have worn him down eventually for him to finally admit what it was that got his panties in a bunch all of a sudden, but then Veronica and her resistance team finally showed up. So it was back to focusing on getting the supplies out before the Galra decided to explore the warehouse district for funsies. At least Griffin was right in that no one noticed Nadia had wet herself. It was too smelly out here to begin with, and everyone was too worried about getting the job done with a quickness to notice anything weird going on between the two MFEs waiting for them. 

Nadia never did figure out what it was that made Griffin get all weird on her that day. 

But she will. One day, she absolutely will.


End file.
